Meet Us By The Water Tower
by Andthenyousmile
Summary: He had promised that she'd never be locked up again, not if he had anything to do with it. Jack Harkness keeps his promises - no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_I watched Cyberwoman today, ie: properly watched it, not just the Best Bits Clips, for the first time in months; and it occured to me that Jack kept pushing Tosh so she was out of the Hub and away from the action (or danger, depends how you look at it) First he sends her to switch off the power (I suppose she was closest) and then when CyberLisa is wandering around he sends Tosh to the reception area. So, why Tosh? Yes, she has the skills, but wouldn't the others have at least basic training? He seemed pretty set on getting her, specifically, out of the Hub. So with all this mulling around in my head I decided to sit down with my shiny new laptop, at 3am and this is what happened. Tada!_

_As a result I have aliens (delightful little floompets. (Well thats what it sounds like when they say their name) doing the conga line in my head. Now, if this is due to lack of coffee, over thinking or it being party season for the floopets, I dunno. But it sounds like fun for them. I, on the otherhand have a headache. and no chance of a coffee for another 2 's 6am and our kettle sounds like a weevil. I named it Janet. My parents are still wondering why I named it and why i giggle everytime I'm near it. And why I pat it fondly sometimes._

_I'm lucky that my parents are Torchwood lovers, (by Torchwood lovers, I mean they sit down to watch it with me, complain until it actually starts: at which point I get "ssshh"ed. They also deny knowing the characters names, (pfft yeah right! "So Owen is dead? Damn I liked him." "Do you think Tosh could fix _our_ computer?")_

_Basically what I'm getting at is: as great as my parents are, I cant really Nerd-out with them. So if anyone would like to squeal __and discuss and chat and moan about the lovely Torchwood, drop me a line. Because I really, really would love someone to talk to about it :)_

_Ok, monologue over. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"It's so bright! And so big!" She leaned on the railing looking out onto the bay.<p>

He laughed, tipping his head back as the breeze swirled around them. His coat billowed around him, as she glanced at him coyly from under her long eyelashes.

Her hero. Her saviour. She was still waiting for him to disappear and for UNIT to turn up and arrest her, accusing her of escaping.

"Why," he asked hands deep in his pockets, "Did you think Wales was made up of fields and sheep?"

"No, I've just never been here before. I knew that it was more advanced than fields and sheep, way more advanced than that. I mean Wales is the number one -"

"I was teasing, Toshiko" he said cutting off her babbling, with a patient grin. "I was teasing."

"Of course you were." she sighed.

"You'll get the hang of it again." he said joining her at the railings.

"I was never very good at it, even before...that." she said miserably.

"Then, you'll get the hang of it!"

"Why me? Why save me?" she asked suddenly.

"You're brilliant. Exactly what we need."

"Right." She nodded. "Five years. That's what you said, isn't it? I work for you and TouchWood for five years, and then what? I'm free?"

"_Torch_wood. And yes. Five years service with me and then you're as free as a bird! Live your life, choose as you wish," he smiled a knowing smile.

"What?

"Hmm?

"That smile. You're - there's a catch. Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true! What's the catch." she stepped back away from him, hand out, a barrier keeping the mysterious man away from her. "What haven't you told me?"

"Nothing. I've been completely honest. Told you everything you need to know. Told you more than I tell most people actually."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She didn't struggle. Much.

"It's been my experience, that once you join Torchwood: seen all we have to offer, it's pretty hard to quit. But I hope you do. I hope you get to make the choice when the day comes."

His eyes were distant, sad.

"That's it?" She asked warily. "You think I might like the job enough to stay on past my compulsory time? That's the catch"

"Yeah, if you can call it a catch. I suppose once you settle in you'll see it as a catch. Maybe."

"No hidden agenda?"

"Nope", he popped. He pulled her away from the bay to walk with him along the embankment. Jack linked his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly against her fingers.

"Sir?" she asked slowly.

"Jack."

"Jack. Right. Umm... where am I going to stay, while I'm working for you?"

"I was thinking here in Cardiff. Bit of a commute if your coming from London everyday." he said with a chuckle. She was silent. He glanced over to her, "It's entirely up to you though."

"You'd let me live in London?"

"If that's what you wanted, yes. We'll find you some place nice. Here, London, wherever! Why, what were you expecting," he asked dryly," a cell next to the office?"

She stared determinedly at the ground.

"Oh God, you _were_, weren't you?"

He stopped and pulled the shaking woman in for a hug. "You're my employee now, my colleague, _not _my prisioner!

"I promise. Never again will you be locked up." he held her tightly, pressing his cheek against her hair. "Never again Toshiko."

She clung to his shirt, trying desperately to believe the strange man before her, but she couldn't. She had believed that following the orders she had been given would keep her mother safe. It hadn't.

"Sir, you - you can't promise that..."

He pulled back to look at her sternly.

_Well done_, she thought to herself, _the one person that's been nice to you in months and you managed to piss him off, within four hours of him actually freeing you from that damp cell._

"I'm Jack Harkness, Toshiko. I _can_ promise that. I can promise anything" He reached out to stroke her hair. "You work for me and I'll protect you."

She nodded and returned his smile. "I'll hold you to that, Captain."

She cringed at her pathetic attempt at flirting, covering her face with her hands as she groaned.

"I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry! You must think I'm - and of _all_ the pathetic flirty things to say I use that! I-"

He chuckled, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I can help you get back into the swing of things, Tosh. You can hold me to that too."

She lowered her hands and stared up at him, mouth agape.

He tapped her jaw shut and grinned. "C'mon, we're gonna go splurge your first year's wages on a gorgeous flat I saw close to the bay. Open plan, light and airy. You'll love it!" he caught her hand, before setting off full pelt down the street, a stunned and squealing Toshiko close behind.

Five years working for this man? Bring it on.


	2. The Thunder Rolls

_**A/N:** Thank you to my gorgeous reviwers and favourite-rs, and alert-ers._

_I present to you: Chapter 2._

_Unbetaed with one small use of bad language. Sorry..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Thunder Rolls:<strong>

It was one of the few numbers on her new phone.

_"I think you'll be needing this. Worry not; the most important number is already in there," Jack had said, handing the mobile to her with a flourish, "look under 'J'."_

_"__Jubilee pizza?" she laughed in slight disbelief._

_"Best pizza in Cardiff." he grinned, "Oh, I'm in there too. Look under 'H"_

_"Handsome Sexy Boss." she frowned, fighting back more laughter._

_"At your service, Ms Sato. Call me anytime." he said with a wink._

She hoped that by anytime, he did mean anytime - even three thirty in the morning. She needed her hero.

"Harkness." came the sharp reply.

"Sir?" she whispered hurriedly, "I need you."

"Tosh? What's happened?"he asked noting the panic in her voice.

"I had a date," she said, lip trembling as she fought to stay calm. "I can't get out. He's drunk and - oh God, I'm scared Jack. He's drunk and I'm trapped, I can't -"

"Ok, Tosh. Here's what I need you to do, ok? Go into a room and lock the door. Do not come out until I tell you to, understand? I'm staying on the line. You are not alone. I'm here."

Glancing over her shoulder she saw he was still in the kitchen, facing away from her. She slid her shoes off and taking a deep breathe sprinted into the bathroom, shutting the door and fumbling with the lock, while trying to keep the phone balanced between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling silently as she leaned against the wall. She chuckled, "You must think I'm so pathetic. I can't even go on a date with out screwing it up."

"No Toshiko. Never. I'm just glad you felt you could call me," he said softly. She could hear the engine purring in the background. He was really coming to save her!

"It's early. You must have been sleeping. Sorry for waking you," she said sinking to the floor.

"I was awake anyway. I don't sleep much."

_"Pretty lady? Where'd you go?"_

"Oh God, he's coming Sir!"

"So am I." Jack growled.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door.<p>

_"I know you're in there."_

Another knock.

_"Toshiko. Come on. Don't keep me waiting."_

* * *

><p>Jack heard her whimper and floored the accelerator.<p>

"I'll get you out Tosh."

"Hurry, please. Hurry."

* * *

><p>The hinges of the door groaned as her date pounded and kicked the wood.<p>

"Come on, you fucking tease. Open the door."

She curled up in a ball, rocking slowly as the pounding continued.

A famliar tune came through the phone. A lullaby her mother used to sing.

She focused on that. His voice. That song.

The pounding continued.

* * *

><p>A final thud, this one louder than the others and the apartment was silent.<p>

"Tosh? It's me. It's Jack. You can open the door."

Stumbling, she got to her feet and unlocked the now battered door adn flung herself into his open arms sobbing.

"He asked me back for coffee, and we were talking and then his hands started to wander and i told him to stop, Sir, but he didn't. So i poured my coffee on his lap and when he went to clean up, I called you. I thought he was nice!"She wailed, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Ssh, now. You're safe. I'm so proud of you." He said, resting his chin on her head. "You were incredibly brave. So brave." he stroked her hair, rocking her gently. "Come on, let's get you out of here." he said, kissing her temple and wrapping an arm around her.

He held her as they waited for the lift, only just noticing she wore no coat, just a short sleeved dress.

"Your coat?" he asked, "Should I go back and get it?"

She shook her head, as they walked into the lift. "I didn't have one. It wasn't cold when I left."

The captain shrugged off his greatcoat, and draped it around her shoulders before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This wasn't how I expected my evening to end," Tosh sighed, leaning back against his firm chest.

"How did you expect it to end?" Jack murmured in her ear, chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Coffee, nice conversation, a goodnight kiss on the doorstep at the end of the night."

"That's not too much to ask," Jack agreed.

"Ha, clearly for some people it is." She sighed, as they stepped outside. The cold wind blew, making her even more aware of the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Not only did she have to call her gorgeous boss to save her from the date from hell, but she looked a mess. Fantastic.

Opening the car door for her, Jack helped her in; making sure she was settled before making his way to his side.

The journey back to Tosh's new apartment was silent, but not uncomfortable.

"Come to my office as soon as you get in tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

She was going to get the sack. She was going back to the cell. She had blown her chance.

He led her up to her flat and once she had opened the door, caught her hand to stop her.

She spun around, eyebrow raised in question. He reached to cup her jaw with his free hand, before leaning in and kissing her gently, softly, sweetly. Pulling back he rubbed her wrist, and smiled.

"Tomorrow, come to my office as soon as you get in, we'll have coffee and a nice chat. And, if you'd like, dinner in the evening."

She nodded, shocked.

"You deserve your perfect date, Toshiko." he smiled. "See you tomorrow. Don't come in until lunch. Get some rest." he leaned in a pecked her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight," she blushed.

Sure, her night had sucked. She was probably going be able to add tonight to her list of nightmare themes. But she had a date with Jack Harkness tomorrow. In the grand scheme of things, she could deal with a lousy date. Especially if she got a kiss like that after each one.


End file.
